Question: Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} + 3 = 5\sqrt{x} + 10$
Solution: Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} + 3) - 5\sqrt{x} = (5\sqrt{x} + 10) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $5\sqrt{x} + 3 = 10$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3 = 10 - 3$ $5\sqrt{x} = 7$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5} = \frac{7}{5}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{7}{5}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{7}{5} \cdot \dfrac{7}{5}$ $x = \dfrac{49}{25}$